Are They NOCTURNAL ?
by SSAPHIRA
Summary: pertemuan seorang gadis dengan pemuda misterius itu. gadis itu gemar memotret negerinya, bertemu seorang pemuda yang menyukai indahnya langit yang bercahaya. akan tetapi, itu tidak mungkin membuat pemuda itu dapat melihatnya. keanehan,dan misteri dari keadaannya itu. membuat Lucy mencari infromasi tentangnya. bagaimana kelanjutannya? silahkan terus baca cerita ini. UPDATE!chapp 1!
1. Chapter 1

Are They NOCTURNAL ?

X

PROLOGUE

X

X

~ Fairy Tail © Hiromashima~

By SSAPHIRA

Natsu X Lucy

X

X

X

X

X

Warning : typo's, GaJe, AU, dll( silahkan anda cari ^^)

X000X

Suasana jalan raya yang masih begitu sepi, sinar mentari begitu terlihat malu untuk menampakan dirinya. Mungkin, Bukanlah malu. akan tetapi, sedang dalam sebuah perjalanan menuju pergantian rotasi bulan dan bumi. Suatu kehendak untuk mengambil sebuah kesempatan.

Menurut gadis itu, adalah suatu kesempatan untuk mengambil sebuah gambar yang dimana munculnya sinar matahari di dekat perkotaan atau di dekat lautan, itu sungguh menarik.

Gadis yang berusia 17 tahun ini, bisa dibilang lumayan pandai memotret negerinya tercinta. Dirumahnya, ia hanya tinggal seorang diri. Dengan dirinya sendiri. Bunda yang tersayang pergi meninggalkannya saat ia masih kecil. Ayahnya yang tercinta pergi meninggalkanya ke luar negeri. Untuk perusahaan saham milik keluarganya.

Walaupun di rumah yang sungguh besar, ia tetap bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia tidaklah tinggal sendiri. Namun, seluruh pelayannya. Telah mengambil cuti untuk pulang ke desanya masing-masing. Merayakan tahun baru dengan keluarga tercinta.

Kalau memang itu untuk keluarga mereka. Menurut seorang gadis cantik ini, itu bukanlah sebuah masalah.

Nama gadis itu adalah Lucy.. kalian tahu? Lucy Heartfilia. Dari keluarga Heartfilia. Ia mulai mengambil sebuah kamera kecil miliknya. Membawa sebuah tas kecil. Dan juga memakai baju hangat. Maklum, saat ini adalah musim dingin. Sangatlah dingin. Bukan salju. Namun, musim hujan.

Tentu saja saat ini adalah bulan Desember tanggal 27. Saat tanggal sebelumnya, memang salju turun . Tapi saat ini tidak, sampai bulan Februari. Baru bulan Maret turun kembali. Ingat. Ini terjadi hanya akhir-akhir bulan ini. Entah mengapa bisa terjadi? (#infroms )

Ia turun dari tangga dengan cepat. Kemudian pergi ke sebuah garasi rumahnya. Ia cari hanyalah satu benda. Apa itu? Sepeda. lihatnya kanan kiri. Dan ketemulah benda yang ia cari.

Ambilnya benda itu. Menuntunnya sampai keluar dari garasi. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali garasi itu. dan akhirnya, pergi dengan cepat memakai sepedanya. Melewati perkarangan indah rumahnya. Melewati gerbang dan terus berjalan menuju tujuannya.

Melewati rel kereta api dan terus berjalan. Tampaknya saat itu, jalan raya begitu sepi. Ya, saat itu memang belum begitu terlihat mentari pagi. Ia berangkat pukul 03.00. suasana itu tidaklah begitu menakutkan. Semuanya begitu damai dan tenang.

Beberapa menit ia melewati berbagai rumah milik penduduk. Sampai waktu yang tepat ia sampai di sebuah pantai indah dan luas. Awalnya ia hanya melewatinya. Akan tetapi, ia pikir-pikir mungkin saat ini waktu yang tepat mengambil gambar di pemandangan pantai yang bercampur dengan terbitnya matahari.

Menyimpankan sepedanya ketempat yang sangat aman. Dan memandang pantai itu dari kesunyian malam menjelang pagi itu.

" Ya..inilah yang paling cocok untuk ku potret.."

Sunyinya pantai itu tetap terlihat sungguh gelap di sisinya. Sampai..tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menggangunya.

Bruuaaakk..

Bruaaaakk..

Suara benda yang seperti dipukul oleh seseorang. Tapi siapa? Ia melihat di sekitarnya. Sampai ia terlihat seorang pemuda yang menendang-nendang tempat pengambil kaleng minuman itu, yang berada di pojok dekat tiang lampu yang menyala. Siapa pemuda itu? pemuda itu terlihat focus dengan benda itu. sepertinya ia menunggu minuman kalengnya keluar deri tempat itu.

Lucy menghampirinya sambil membawa kamera kecil itu.

" Kau siapa? Sedang apa?" Tanya gadis itu kepada pemuda asing menurutnya.

Pemuda yang memakai topi dan jaket yang panjang sampai di bawah lutut. Pemuda itu menoleh kearah Lucy. Tersentak Lucy kaget dengannya. Topi itu menutup rambutnya yang berwarna Pink..dengan sebuah syal putih yang menutup dagu dan mulutnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah mata onixnya yang besar. Menatap Lucy dengan cekatan.

" Kau siapa? Aku sedang menunggu kaleng itu keluar dari tempat ini.." ucapnya sambil menunjukan tempat itu.

" Aku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia..kini, giliranmu?"

" Aku Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.."

Kami berdua akhirnya melihat tempat pengambilan minuman kaleng itu. sampai…kaleng yang diincar Natsu hadir.

" Kau mau aku ambilkan?" Tanya pemuda itu.

" Boleh,juga.." terima tawaran Lucy.

Suasana hening kembali…

X000X

Di tempat duduk di tepi tiang lampu yang menyala itu. Sepasang manusia yang menikmati gelapnya waktu terangnya bulan.

" Oh..ya? kau sering kesini?" Tanya gadis itu yang masih penasaraan.

" Ya..begitulah.." ucapnya yang menatapnya tajam. Sungguh menakutkan.

" Souka.."

Kemudian kembali hening. Sampai beberapa detik ….

" Kau mau ikut denganku?" Tanya Natsu.

" Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy yang memberi raut wajah yang bingung.

" Jalan-jalan.."

" Baiklah.. demo, sepedaku bagaimana?"

" Tenang saja. Sepedamu akan baik-baik saja disana."

"Hmm, mengapa kita tidak memakai sepedaku?"

" Jadi, Maksudmu, aku yang memakainya,dan aku akan memboncengmu?"

" Yups..jadi, hatiku tidak ikut rusuh untuk memikirkan sepedaku diperjalan kita nanti."

" Akan tetapi, aku sama sekali tak bisa menaiki sepeda. Apalagi sepeda, benda yang sering disebut transfortasi pun aku takut.."

" _Jangan-jangan dia memiliki penyakit __motion sickness " gumam gadis itu dalam hatinya._

" Ya.. itu benar.. kau benar..siapa namamu tadi?" tanya pemuda itu bergumam. Dan sukses membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget. Gadis itu berpikir. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan siapa? Mengapa berbicara begitu. Padahal ia belum berkata tadinya.

" Kau bicara denganku?" tanya gadis itu kembali.

" Tentu saja, memangnya ada orang lain selain diri kita berdua?" jawab pemuda itu.

" Souka.. aku tidak mengerti yang tadi kau bicarakan. Apa yang kau maksud tentang ' iya..itu benar..kau benar' apa yang 'benar'?" tanya gadis itu kembali dan kembali. " Dan namaku Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." Lanjutnya yang berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

" Aku bermaksud untuk menjawabmu tadi. Kau berkata kalau aku mempunyai penyakit itu,kan?"

" Eeeeh? Kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa…" keringat dingin meluncur dengan deras ditubuhnya. Ia menjauhkan pemuda itu dengan satu langkah. Kemudian dua langkah. Saat tiga langkah..

" Tunggu! Kenapa kau terus menjauh dariku. Tenanglah, aku tak berbahaya.."

" Ng, Baiklah.." ucap gadis itu yang berusaha memperkuatkan hatinya yang tengah gemetar di malam menjelang pagi itu.

" Ayoo…!" ajaknya. Dengan ajak tangan kanannya kearah gadis kecil itu.

" Haii.." tangan yang halus itu kini menerima ajakannya. Mereka pun pergi berjalan melewati pemandangan pantai itu. Dan, tugas awal yang dimiliki Lucy. Kini hilang entah mengapa? Tetapi, ia masih membawa kamera kecilnya.

Langkah-langkah pelan di saat itu. berjalan dengan kompak dalam satu misi.

" _Dia terlihat begitu Misterius.." gumam Lucy kembali dalam hati._

Dan saat Lucy bergumam itu didalam hatinya. Pemuda disebelahnya itu terlihat tertawa kecil. Entah apa yang ia tawakan.

" _Apa dia tidak berbahaya?"_

" _Apa mungkin aku tidak akan apa-apa?"_

" _Dia rumahnya ada dimana sebenarnya?"_

" _Kenapa dia tetap diam begitu?"_

" _Apa mungkin aku orang asing?"_

_Tanya lucy beberapa kali didalam hatinya. Walaupun ia telah berpikir kalau itu tidak mungkin terjawab._

" Kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan saja, Luigi?" ucap Natsu tersenyum kearah gadis itu.

" Naaanniiiii?! Apa kau bilang tadi?" dengan otomatis gadis itu tersentak terhina entah mengapa?

" Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentangku? Silahkan.." ucap Natsu yang merasa kaget dan bingung.

" Setelah itu.. kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Lucy kembali.

" Yang mana?" Tanya balik seorang pemuda itu dengan nada yang bingung.

" Nama..tadi kau menyebutkan namaku ,kan?"

" Sepertinya kau marah tentang namamu? Mengapa? Sepertinya aku tidak salah memanggilmu?" Tanya bingung Natsu.

" Okay, coba kau panggil namaku?"

" Lu..luigii…." ucap gemetar pemuda itu.

" Bukan..namaku bukan Luigiii..! namaku Lucy.."

" Lu..igii? eehh?"

" Sudah kubilang namaku bukan luigi!"

" Baiklah.. kumohon kau tenang. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentangmu.." ucap pemuda itu.

" Uh- baiklah.. apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

" Mengapa namamu begitu susah aku ucapkan? Mengapa orang tuamu memberi nama susah begitu?"

" Arggghhh- itu sih, bukan salah orang tuaku. Demo, salah kau yang tak bisa mengucapkan…"

" Souka..baiklah..Lu-" ucapanya terpotong.

" CY…" tambah Lucy dengan semangat yang bercampur marah.

" Lu..igi? Luigii? Lu-" ucap pemuda itu yang berusaha untuk dapat memanggil nama gadis itu, tetapi terpotong.

" Sudahlah. Lupakan namaku itu.."

" Luce? Kenapa?"

" Eeeh- apa yang kau bilang?"

" LUCE? KENAPA?"

" Nggak usah teriak teriak!"

" Luce? Gomenne.."

" Tak apa.. kau hanya bisa memanggilku dengan sebuatan ' Luce'? ada yang lebih mirip seperti namaku?"

" Hanya itu yang aku bisa?"

" Baiklah itu lebih baik dari yang tadi."

" Okay, Luce.."

Hening kembali… maklum orang baru..sama sama saling mencurigai..

" _Orang ini benar-benar terlihat..kalau pelajaran bahasanya pasti Hancur" tebak Lucy dalam hatinya._

" _Terlihat juga kalau dia seperti..um, mencurigakan. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" tanyanya lagi dalam hati._

" Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan. Silahkan tanyakan?" ucap Pemuda itu dengan tiba-tiba.

DEEGH…

" Eeeeh? Ti..tidak ada yang aku tanyakan..mengapa?"

" Sudah terdengar.."

" Naniii? Tentang apa Natsu..?"

" Kau berbohong.."

" Naniii?"

" Baiklah.. kau tidak usah mencurigaiku. Aku bukanlah orang jahat. Lagipula aku juga tahu. Kalau kau juga bukanlah orang jahat.."

" Eeeeeehh?"

" Dan satu lagi.. aku memang tak begitu paham dengan bahasa.. aku lebih menyukai Matematika.."

" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?"

"_kenapa dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan dihatiku..?" Tanya Lucy didalam hati kecilnya lagi.._

" _Bagaimana aku tidak takut kalau dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Atau lebih tepat mendengar hatiku?" ucapnya kembali dalam hati. " Ini sungguh menakutkan."_

Tanpa disadari disisi lain. Saat gadis itu berbicara dengan hatinya. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum dan tertawa kecil kearah gadis itu.

" Sudahlah.. kau lucu ya, Luce."

Deeegh..

" Kenapa kau bisa sendirian disini. Dengan malam seperti ini?"

" Ini. Menurutku ini bukanlah malam, tapi malam menjelang pagi."

" Baiklah..terserah kau saja.."

" Aku memang sendiri..lagipula aku selalu sendiri.. tidak selamanya sih."

" Padahal kau cantik, Luce" ucapnya dalam hati.

Deeegh..

Ucapannya membuat Lucy tersipu. Serumbat merah itu ia tutupi dengan cara menundukan kepalanya.

" Demo, aneehh.." Lanjutnya.

" Eh- ucapan terakhirmu itu sungguh tidak enak didengar.."

" Eeeehh? Gomenne, Luce. Aku hanya berkata dengan jujur.."

" Terserah kau Natsu.."

" Aku ingin sekali melihat cahaya matahari. Bukan, api. Aku ingin melihat awan di langit yang cerah."

" Kenapa? Bukannya kau selalu setiap hari melihatnya?"

Deeegh…

Kini giliran getaran suara hatinya yang gemetar.

" Aku berbeda dari anak pada umumnya.."

" Eeeeehh? Maksudmu apa?"

" Tidak ada apa-apa. Hehehe..gomen buat kau kaget." Ucapnya. Ia berbalik arah kearah pemandangan pantai yang sebentar lagi akan muncul matahari terbit. Lihatnya. Wajahnya seperti ketakutan.

" Hehehe.. baiklah.. indah,ya. Kalau matahari terbit di sekitar pantai ini.."

" Ng.." pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah dari sebelumnya.

" Sugoi juga. Kalau aku potret.. keindahan alam ini.." ucap Lucy kembali yang maju kearah pagar dekat pantai itu. memotret indahnya alam melewati ketinggian.

" Kau juga pasti suka ini,kan? Ini sungguh menajubkan,lho.." lanjut Lucy.

" Iya ..aku selalu menunggunya. Tapi.. kalau aku melihatnya itu akan membuatku tiada.." jawab pemuda itu. yang membuat gadis itu tercengang kaget. Berbalik kearah Natsu. Melihatnya bingung.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lucy kepadanya. Ia juga dapat melihat pemuda itu ketakutan.

" …. " pemuda itu tidak menjawabnya.

" Natsu?" panggil Lucy.

" Lupakan saja, Luce.."

" Okay…" Lucy berbalik arah kembali. Melihat dan menunggu matahari itu terbit.

" Lihat..Natsu..mataharinya akan datang. Indahnya.." kagum Lucy sambil menunggu matahari itu. Sampai terbesit dipikirannya tentang misi yang awal. Ia memegang kamera kecil itu. bersiap-siap untuk memotret matahari itu. dan..

KLIIIK….

" Yeeess.. Natsu. Aku mendapatkannya.. Lihat..Sugoi.." teriak Lucy yang bahagia..

Dan saat berbalik arah dimana Natsu berada….

" Natsuu..Lihat..in-" ucapan Lucy terpotong. Ia melihat kanan-kiri. Mencari keberadaan Natsu. Mengapa ia tak ada? Jadi, dari tadi. Lucy hanya berbicara sendiri? Kemana pemuda itu? itulah yang dipikirkan Lucy.

" Natsuu!kau ada dimana?" teriak Lucy.

" Natsu!" teriaknya kembali.

" Natsu!" teriaknya LAGI.

Kemana perginya pemuda itu. wajah Lucy yang tadinya khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu. dengan cepat sebuah pikirannya memikirkan. Jangan-jangan Natsu…

Apa..mungkin natsu itu…

Hantu?

Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari kearah sepedanya. Ia berlari terus. Pergi dengan cepat. Melindungi dirinya. Lari..larii..dan larii…

Padahal, saat itu, sebagian para penduduk disana sedang berolahraga. Melihat aneh kearah Lucy. Gadis itu sadar. Kalau ia sudah terlalu jauh meninggalkan sepedanya. Lebih cepat lagi ia berlari sampai bertemu dengan sepedanya.

Saat ia mendapatkan sepedanya dan bertemu benda itu. dengan cepat pula, Gadis itu pergi kerumahnya dengan cepat…cepat kembali.

Didalam pikirannya hanya ada rasa Takut. Itu saja. Mungkin Resah dan Takut..

Ia takut dengan pemuda itu? sebenarnya pemuda itu siapa?

_**TBC**_

Bertemu lagi dengan saya… membawakan sebuah cerita. Yang tiba-tiba saja, menganggu saya untuk menulisnya. Dan perasaan lega saat cerita itu selesai.

Saya harap kalian senang membaca cerita saya. Tapi, kalau anda sekalian menemukan kekurangan dari cerita ini. Silahkan Reviews. Beritahu semua kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Kalau anda sekalian mempunyai usul. Silahkan PM. Usul kalian , mungkin bisa saya terima dan pertimbangkan.^^

Untuk kalian semua. Saya ucap "Arigatou Gonzaimasu!" Untuk kalian. Arigatou telah membaca cerita saya. Arigatou….

ALL THANKS TO FOR YOU… ^^


	2. Chapter wendy marvel

ARE THEY NOCTURNAL

Chapter 1 :

WENDY MARVEL

X

X

X

Warning : (silahkan anda cari ^^)

X

X

**LUCY. P.O.V.**

_Kriiiiiinngggg_

Bel pulang pun berbunyi mengajak semua siswi dan siswa keluar dari tempat kelasnya masing-masing. Kecuali aku, masih memikirkan hal-hal yang ganjil seminggu lalu. Aku masih memikirkan pemuda misterius itu. apa benar dia adalah hantu? Ini adalah tanda-tanda misterius bagiku. Aku masih belum menceritakan hal ini kepada sahabatku. Bukannya tidak mau berbagi cerita antara seorang sahabat yang baik. Namun, aku takut mereka malah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ya, intinya sih. Aku nggak akan memberitahukan ini kepada siapa pun. Terkecuali, dipaksa oleh mereka. Apa mungkin aku harus memberitahu hal itu kepada mereka? Adduuuh… aku bingung.. bagaimana ini?

" Lu-chan! Pulang kau nggak pulang?!" Tanya Levy kepadaku, salah satu sahabatku yang baik dan memiliki hobby yang sama, membaca. Jadi terkadang aku lebih dekat dengannya.

Tapi sayangnya aku masih memikirkan hal itu, sehingga saja aku tak bisa membalas dan menjawab pertanyaan Levy. Dia masih berjalan melalui berbagai bangku di kelas, menghampiriku dengan tujuan menyadarkanku. Dengan membawa buku yang didengkapnya dan tas sekolah dibahunya.

" Lu-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya kepadaku.

_Deeeggh_

" Eeeehh?! Levy-chan?!" ucapku terkejut ia berada di hadapanku dengan sebuah senyuman yang manis.

" Kau kenapa Lu-chan?" Tanyanya kepadaku, dengan pikiran yang bertanya-tanya. "Dari tadi aku memanggilmu,lho!"

" Aaah~ Gomennasai, Levy-chan. Kau memanggilku dari tadi,ya?"

" Ada yang kau pikirkan,ya? Apa itu? ceritakan saja?" pertanyaan itu membuatku bimbang, menceritakan hal itu atau tidak? Mungkin saat ini jangan kali,ya.

" Tidak ada apa-apa,kok. Tenang saja Levy-chan.." jawabku sambil mengambil beberapa buku yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dan memindahkan ke tasku yang berwarna biru,dengan gantungan lucu disampingnya.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kau tidak pulang, Lu-chan?!" tanyanya lagi. Untuk kebeberapa kalinya.

" Entahlah, Levy-chan, sendiri tidak pulang,ya?" tanyaku balik kepadanya.

" Aku akan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menengok adik angkatku di rumah sakit." Jawabnya kepadaku dengan senyuman yang masih terjaga. Aku agak heran kenapa adiknya belum keluar dari rumah sakit,ya. Padahal infrom tentang adiknya sakit sudah 8 tahun yang lalu. Penyakit apa yang ia derita? Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba datang dalam pikiranku.

" Levy-chan? Boleh aku ikut denganmu?" tanyaku kepada Levy, semoga saja diperbolehkan. Aku masih penasaran dengan penyakitnya itu.

" Tentu saja boleh. Jadi aku punya teman ke rumah sakit nantinya.." ucapnya yang terlihat bahagia.

" Yokatta.. Arigatou, Levy-chan.." ucapku yang ikut bahagia.

" Ayo, Lu-chan kita berangkat.." ajaknya kepadaku, aku hanya bisa menganguk dan mengambil tasku itu. pergi mengikuti arah perginya mata angin timur. Melewati berbagai kelas yang terbilang unik.

Terlihat cahaya mentari yang memancarkannya melalui kaca jendela yang mengkilap. Menginjak beberapa anak tangga. Dan terus berjalan sampai pintu sekolah yang dekat dengan berbagai loker siswa-siswi disana. Terhenti dari sana. Untuk menggantikan Uwabaki menjadi sepatu yang telah kami gunakan saat menuju kesekolah ini-sepatu bebas-.

" Levy-chan? Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan sepedaku untuk pergi kerumah sakit.." ucapku kepada Levy, hanya berniat memberi usul saja.

" Boleh sih, tapi tempatnya agak jauh dari sini, apa kau kuat?" tanyanya kepadaku untuk menyakinkan bahwa diriku kuat atau tidak.

" Bila tuhan mengizinkan, pasti aku kuat. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa,kok, Levy-chan" jawabku yang meyakinkannya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pakai sepedamu, Lu-chan!" teriaknya bersemangat.

" Kau terlihat bersemangat,ya." Aku tersenyum melihatnya begitu. Tentu saja, jarang sekali ia begitu.

" Tentu dong, Lu-chan, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi kerumah sakit bersama sahabatku.." wajah polos yang menjawab semuanya tersenyum bahagia dihadapanku.

" Jadi, aku sahabatmu yang pertama menemanimu ke rumah sakit?" tanyaku yang masih tersenyum mendengarnya.

" Tentu, Lu-chan.."

" waa~ asyiik… aku yang pertama.." aku tersenyum bahagia begitu juga ia. Kami mengampiri sepedaku, dan pergi dengan cepat keluar pintu gerbang sekolah, kecepatan itu membuat semua siswi dan siswa yang masih berjalan begitu terkejut. Itu sungguh menarik.

Dalam perjalanan melewati berbagai toko dan rumah-rumah warga. Kami bahagia, melewatinya dengan berbagai candaan yang kami guraukan disana. Sampai terbesit sebuah pikiran untuk membeli beberapa buah-buahan untuk adik angkat Levy-chan. Setelah itu, kami berjalan terus sampai tiba waktunya sampai ketempat tujuan kami.

XXOOOOXX

" Ini dia rumah sakitnya.." ucap Levy kearahku dengan mengarah telapak tanyannya kearah rumah sakit adiknya. Aku terdiam sejenak, ini tempat rumah sakit bekas bunda saat melahirkanku. Aduuh ..jadi rindu dengan rumah sakit ini.

" Ruang adikmu di belah mana, Levy-chan?" tanyaku kepadanya.

" Diruang familiar.. sini aku beritahu" jawabnya dengan bahagia dengan senyuman yang tetap terjaga. Membawa berbagai buah-buahan di tangannya.

" Baiklah , Levy-chan!" ucaoku tersenyum dan senang kembali. Tentu saja, melihat sahabatku bahagia, aku juga harus bahagia.

Kami melewati berbagai anak tangga disana. Aku terfokus dengan ruang lantai dua belah kanan. Aku mengingat kalau bunda dulunya berada diruang sana. Aku jadi sedih, semua perasaanku menjadi teringat dengan kehangatan seorang ibu kepada anaknya.

Menjaganya, memberi yang terbaik, dan terkadang kita saja pernah melawannya. Aku memang pernah melawannya, tapi hanya sekali. Itu membuatku Trauma. Kalau aku melawannya dia pasti sakit.

Sehingga saat itu aku nggak akan pernah melawannya. Tapi, sayangnya waktu memutuskan kita untuk berpisah dengan ungkitan berbeda alam. Dan hal itu membuatku sangat sedih. Oke lupakan.

Saat kami sampai ke tempat tujuan, segera Levy membuka pintu kamar adiknya. Saat aku lihat dan memasuki ruang itu. Tak ada cahaya yang memancar dikamarnya. Aku agak aneh.

Atau itu bisa terbilang sangat aneh. Tentu saja, padahal ini masih siang. sinar mentari cukup berguna untuk menerangkan kamar tersebut. Tapi, mengapa hordeng jendelanya ditutup, mengapa tidak dibuka. Itu sungguh aneh.

Sebuah tangan kecil halus menyalakan lampunya. Dan terangnya lampu itu membuatku dapat melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tertidur pulas, dengan rambut yang panjang gemulai berwarna biru.

" Ini dia adikku.." ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit sedih, walau ia tersenyum, itu terlihat bohong.

" Levy-chan dia punya penyakit apa?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

" Entahlah, dokter disini saja tidak tahu. Tapi, katanya dia mempunyai kelainan, atau mungkin bukan seperti orang pada umumnya." Jawabnya kearahku dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia menaruhkan buah-buahan itu keatas meja dekat adiknya.

" Levy-chan mengapa hordeng itu tidak dibuka, cahaya mentari juga kan berguna?" tanyaku kepadanya.

" Lu-chan, itu memang sengaja. Dia memiliki kelainan tidak umum, kalau ia bertemu cahaya matahari, adikku akan sakit dan tiba-tiba tertidur pulas. Terkadang itu dapat membuatnya tiada. Ia akan bangun saat siang berganti menjadi malam. Sampai saat ini pun dia belum bangun.." jelasnya dengan nada sedih.

" Oh, Gomennasai membuatmu sedih, aku hanya bertanya, tapi itu agak aneh."

" Tentu, aku pernah meneliti berbagai sumber buku tapi obat itu tak dapat ditemui, dan aku pernah membaca biasanya kelakuan tertidur di pagi hari sampai sore dan terbangun di malam hari itu adalah.." ucapannya terputus menghembuskan nafasnya. " kebiasaan dalam sifat NOCTURNAL."

" Nocturnal? Aku pernah dengar itu.." gumamku. Hal ini sungguh aneh, itu sama sekali dengan ucapan pemuda itu. iya, pemuda misterius yang seminggu aku temui. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkannya?

" Percuma kita kesini, dia sedang tertidur."

" Aaaah~ Levy-chan taka pa kok, nama adikmu siapa?" tanyaku.

" Wendy Marvell" jawabnya dengan senyuman. " padahal namanya bagus tapi mengapa ia mengalami nasib seperti ini?"

" Levy-chan… lebih baik kita berdoa, semoga adikmu lekas sembuh dengan kelainan yang ia milikki.." aku menenangkannya.

" IYa, Lu-chan.. Arigatou.." ucapnya tersenyum, kami berbincang-bincang disana walaupun adiknya masih tertidur saat waktu sudah mulai sore aku akan pergi ke rumah.

XXOOOOXX

Aku beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit itu, aku menjalankan sepedaku untuk pergi kerumah, tapi, sayangnya ban sepedaku terhenti dengan tiba-tiba. Aku mulai menghentikan pergerakan sepeda itu, kulihat bannya. Astaga! Bannya bocor, aduuh bagaimana ini? Tempatku sangat jauh lagi. Dan ban sepedaku rusak lagi. Langit malam hamper akan muncul, matahari akan tenggelam sebentar lagi. Aduuh bagaimana ini?

Aku menuntun sepedaku melewati berbagai toko. Masih sangat jauh, pasti beberapa jam sampai kerumahku. Pasti akan terlalu malam. Bagaimana ini? Aku sungguh menyesal dengan hal ini. Apa ada,ya. Tempat bengkel sepeda didekat sini?

Aku memang tetap berjalan menunutun sepedaku, sekalian melihat dan mencari bengkel sepeda. terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya aku sampai, kesebuah tempat unik dan antic sekali. Dengan perjalanan yang jauh, aku terlihat begitu letih sekarang.

Semua badanku bercucuran keringat basah. Aku membeli sebuah minuman yang tak sengaja bertepatan dengan warung kecil didekat rumah antic itu. membeli minuman yang menguras semua dahaga. Saat beberapa detik pula…

_Prrrraaaaaakk _

Sebuah benda yang berasal dari rumah antic itu, terpecah. Sebongkah berlingan kaca mulai berterbangan dengan adanya benda yang merusak kaca itu. seluruh para warga menghindar dan berteriak histeris. Penjaga warung itu, sama sekali tak bisa pergi. Karena waktunya cepat, ia terkena beberapa beling kaca di tubuhnya. Segera dengan cepat aku bergegas pergi kearahnya dan membantunya menghindar. Padahal ia sungguh tua. Warungnya saja terlihat kuno dan kecil. Jarang sekali pembeli berbelanja disini. Aku sungguh prihatin.

" Nenek tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang khawatir. Untungnya aku bisa mengobati lukanya. Aku meningat di tasku terdapat P3K. yang pasti membantu.

" Nek, bertahanlah, saya akan menolong nenek.." ucapku sambil mengobati lukanya dan mengambil pecahan kaca itu. darahnya memang sungguh banyak. Tapi, kalau aku obati, pasti pendarahannya akan selesai. Setelah itu aku mengantarkan nenek ketempat yang cukup aman.

Tapi,sayangnnya aku lupa dengan tasku. Tasku masih ada disana. Bagaimana ini?

Aku berlari lagi mengambil tasku dan sepeda milikku. Tapi,sayangnya..

Sebuah aliran listrik yang deras dengan campurnya kilatan petir itu mengarah kepadaku. Refleck aku menghindar dari sengatan itu…dengan cara menutup wajahku dengan tanganku. Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana, entah mengapa kakiku susah digerakkan. Dan…

Kilatan itu akan kearahku.. kalimat yang aku ucapkan hanyalah.. "KYAAAAA!"

DUUUAAARRR.

Badanku terasa hampa, seperti ada yang mengangkatku. Atau lebih tepatnya seperti terbang. Saat kubuka mataku dengan jelas. Kota itu hancur dan malam gelap dekat bulan purnama terlihat jelas. Aku… kenapa akuu.. ada yang menggendongku dengan ala bridal ...siapa?

Aku melihat wajahnya yang terfokus. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Langit ini sungguh gelap. Tapi, syall ini aku sangat mengenalnya..siapa?

dia…dia jangan jangan,…..

Natsu?

_TBC_

Hollaaa! Oi! Hello! Hai! Bertemu lagi dengan saya. Membawakan sebuah cerita yang agak gaje. Tapi, saya harap kalian senang membacanya. Kalau ada kesalahan dalam penggetikan dan berbagainya mohon tolong dimaafkan..

Sekian dari saya… arigatou gonzaimasu.

_**Balasan REVIEWS..**_

To : karinalu :

Arigatou atas pujiannya… hmm? Natsu hantu bukan,ya? Jawaban itu akan terpecahkan untuk chapter-chapter yang akan datang..^^ terus baca dan reviews..

To: Zuryuteki:

Arigatou atas pujiannya… ini sudah lanjut. Semoga senang membacanya dan jgn lupa reviews balik ^^ arigatou gonzaimasu..:)

To : Himiki-chan:

Arigatou… senpai… ini sudah lanjut… balik reviews,ya. Tentang semua kekurangan dan kelebihanya.. ^^

To: azalya Dragneel:

Hmmm, aku nggak akan mungkin membuat natsu dan lucy terpisah. Tapi, kalau pertanyaan aza-chan tentang , natsu itu siapa? Hantu atau bukan?Itu akan terungkap beberapa chapter selanjutnya. Semoga fic ini menyenangkan … jgn lupa reviews oke ^^

To: Eza nakyoshi:

Arigatou atas pujiannya… ini sudah lanjut. Semoga senang membacanya dan jgn lupa reviews balik ^^ arigatou gonzaimasu..:)

To : rika lestari :

Arigatou atas pujiannya… ini sudah lanjut. Semoga senang membacanya dan jgn lupa reviews balik ^^ arigatou gonzaimasu..:)

To: mutia24 :

Arigatou atas pujiannya… ini sudah lanjut. Semoga senang membacanya dan jgn lupa reviews balik ^^ arigatou gonzaimasu..:)

To: meliskyna :

Salam kenal pula ^^. Arigatou… jgn lupa balas reviews,ya! ^^

To: nugrohoariali:

Ini sudah lanjut..semoga senang membacanya..arigatou gonzaimasu.

To: Hanara Ve-chan:

Arigatou Ve-chan, telah menyukai fic kali ini. Saya ikut senang. Semoga chapter kali ini menyenangkan,ya. Ini sudah lanjut. Jgn lupa Review…^^

XXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sekian dari saya… satu kalimat yang saya tulis.. adalah.. terimakasih dan maaf untuk sebesar-besarnya dengan keadaan fic chapter kali ini tidak enak dilihat, bila ada kata-kta yang salah tolong dimaafkan, arigatou.

All thanks for you


End file.
